Secrets of the Medjai Virtual Season Episode 5 - My Brother's Keeper
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: In this extended mid-season finale, Fadil's brother comes to the Medjai Academy and soon gets mixed up in a whole load of trouble. Although Safin may prove himself capable of dealing with much of this trouble by his own means, he finds himself powerless to resist an unexpected source of evil with dire plans for Alex.
1. Chapter 1

Alex and the Minotaur were sitting opposite each other on the floor of the Great Cavern, both with their eyes closed. Alex was holding one of the Minotaur's hands between both of his.

'You're remembering when Imhotep opened the doorway to the Underworld in Gibraltar,' said Alex. 'And now you're thinking about the battle with the Jinn. You're picturing me... I'm plucking Imhotep out of the whirlwind and throwing him through the portal.'

'Enough,' said the Minotaur, opening his eyes and withdrawing his hand. 'That is quite amazing, Alex. It has only been two months, and this new power has developed further than I ever believed possible.'

'It's developed _too_ far, if you ask me,' said Alex.

'In what way?'

'I keep getting flashes of what people are thinking whenever I touch them, even if we just brush past each other in the corridor or something.'

'We can work on that,' said the Minotaur. 'It's just a matter of mental discipline, exactly like when you were learning to control the Manacle of Osiris.'

'That took ages,' said Alex, scowling and folding his arms.

'Only because you were also learning to control your own innate powers without realising it,' said the Minotaur. 'You have become far stronger in your mind than you realise, Alex – you will soon get this new power under control.'

'I sure hope so,' Alex said with feeling. 'I haven't kissed Yanit for almost three weeks. I think she's starting get rather annoyed with me.'

'You'll have to tell her the truth, then,' said the Minotaur. 'Honesty is always the best policy in these cases... or so I've been told.'

'Yeah, I guess so,' said Alex.

* * *

Alex arrived in the assembly hall to find Yanit and Fadil deep in conversation. They smiled when they saw him, and he came to join them.

'Everything okay with your training?' Yanit asked.

'Oh... yeah,' said Alex. 'Everything's fine.'

'Good,' said Yanit. 'We were just about to go up top to greet Fadil's brother – he should be here very soon.'

'Oh yeah, of course,' said Alex. 'Sorry, Fadil – I meant to talk to you about that this morning.'

'What did you want to say?' said Fadil.

'I wanted to say that as soon as you've given your brother appropriate greetings and settled him into his dorm, you can bring him straight to me and I'll give him the full, personalised tour of the place,' said Alex.

'Oh... well, thank you; that is very generous of you,' said Fadil.

'We want him to feel at home, don't we?' Alex grinned, going to clap Fadil on the shoulder and then chickening out at the last second. 'I know from personal experience how daunting it is, arriving at this place knowing you're gonna be at least a year younger than anyone else, and thinking you'd much rather be back at home.'

'Yes,' Fadil sighed. 'I do worry greatly for Safin, to tell you the truth. But my mother has to take care of our dying aunt and there is just nowhere else for him to go. I am certain that she will want to take him home with her after... well, after...'

'After she's finished looking after your aunt?' Yanit suggested.

'Yes, exactly,' said Fadil. 'But in truth, I hope Safin will decide that he wants to stay here. He has always wanted to be a Medjai warrior, and ever since I left home I have so longed to be able to see him for more than a few days at a time, but...'

'But what, man?' said Alex.

'But I am afraid that he will not want to stay,' said Fadil. 'At least, not yet. Safin is barely eleven years old, and he has always had something of a... sensitive disposition. I fear he is not yet ready to become a Medjai warrior.'

'Well, if he isn't then he can go home with your mom until he _is_ ready,' said Alex. 'He'll be welcome back here any time. But you shouldn't let his age colour your opinion of him – I had a few run-ins with Imhotep before I turned eleven, and then a whole bunch more when I actually _was_ eleven.'

Fadil smiled and said, 'Safin is not like you, Alex.'

'Maybe he is and he just doesn't know it yet,' said Yanit.

'Yes, I suppose that is possible,' said Fadil. 'Well, I must be on my way to meet him. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your offer to come with me, Yanit, but I really would prefer to go alone, if you don't mind.'

'Of course,' said Yanit. 'Whatever you need, Fadil.'

Fadil smiled at her, then he disappeared up the passage to the main entrance. Yanit turned to Alex.

'So,' she said, 'alone at last, huh?'

'Ha-ha, yeah,' said Alex, looking down at his feet.

'I know there's something bothering you, Alex,' said Yanit. 'I understand if you don't want to talk about it, of course, but I hope you know that you really can tell me anything... anything at all in the world... if you want.'

'I do know that, Yanit,' said Alex. 'And I'm sorry I've been acting so weird around you lately. It's just that I... I... I can't... I mean, I don't really know how to... that is, I... um...'

'You know,' said Yanit, fixing him with a sultry look, 'you're very cute when you're lost for words. We don't have to talk if you don't want to, Alex. There are plenty of other ways to... communicate.'

Yanit lunged forward and pressed her lips to Alex's. Alex's eyes opened wide in horror for a few seconds, then they closed completely as he wrapped his arms around Yanit's waist. She responded by throwing her arms around his shoulders and closing her eyes, and the two of them stayed locked in that position for several seconds.

'Argh!' Alex suddenly yelled, wrenching himself away from Yanit and stumbling backwards across the cave.

'Alex, what on earth is wrong?' said Yanit, sounding very worried.

'Nothing!' Alex squeaked in reply, grasping at the cavern wall for support. 'Nothing at all! Not one tiny little thing! I'm sorry, Yanit, but I... I'm really not feeling very well. I think I need to go and lie down now. I'll see you later. Bye.'

With that, Alex dashed from the cave at top speed. Yanit stared after him with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

* * *

Fadil saw his mother and brother approaching across the desert sand, and smiled to himself. Safin was carrying a small suitcase and a football, while his mother was carrying a larger suitcase. As soon as he was close enough, Fadil made eye contact with Safin and gave him a welcoming smile. Safin smiled back, dropped his luggage, ran up to Fadil and threw his arms around him.

'Oh, Fadil, I am so glad to see you!' Safin exhaled into Fadil's midsection.

'I am glad to see you also, Safin,' said Fadil.

'So,' their mother said as she came up to join them, 'you actually managed to remember our projected arrival time.'

'Yes, Mama,' said Fadil.

'You are a wicked boy!' his mother spat at him. 'I hope you realise how much I am trusting you and how unhappy I am about the situation!'

'Yes, Mama,' said Fadil, 'I do realise that.'

'You are solely responsible for Safin's welfare! If he comes home with so much as one hair out of place, I shall hold you personally accountable and I shall never forgive you!'

'I know, Mama.'

'You are a wicked boy,' Fadil's mother told him again. 'You drove your father into an early grave and now you will probably do the same thing to your poor little brother!'

'I won't, Mama,' said Fadil, sounding slightly annoyed for the first time during the conversation.

'How can you say that, when you have almost killed him once already?' his mother barked at him. 'A harmless game of football, you said, and he comes back with a broken leg!'

'It wasn't broken, Mama,' said Safin, finally breaking his embrace with his brother. 'It was only severe muscle damage, the doctor said. I am much better now, don't forget. And I would have been crushed to death if Fadil had not saved me when the mummy made the cave collapse on top of me.'

'Oh, Safin, you are a good boy,' said his mother. 'You always see the best in people. Your father would be proud of you.'

'Yes,' said Safin, adopting an uncomfortable expression, 'I take great solace from that, Mama.'

She smiled at him dotingly, then kissed him all over his face. Fadil picked up the large suitcase and the football, leaving the small case for Safin.

'We should go inside now,' said Fadil. 'Mama, will you give my love to Aunty Valerie?'

'The poor woman is on the verge of death,' said his mother. 'Your love would probably tip her over the edge!'

With that, she started slapping Fadil in a rapid and violent assault, the palm of her hand making contact with his body wherever it was unprotected by luggage.

'You are a wicked, wicked boy!' she screeched. 'You just make sure you take good care of my son, or I will make sure that you suffer for the rest of your life!'

'Yes, Mama,' said Fadil, cowering away from the assault. 'Please, Mama, stop it!'

'You are a worthless rat!' his mother told him. 'And you call yourself a Medjai warrior? Your father would be ashamed of you!'

She turned back to Safin, who gave her an uncertain look.

'Goodbye, my darling,' she said. 'I'll be back to take you home just as soon as I can.'

'Goodbye, Mama,' said Safin.

Fadil and Safin watched their mother disappear into the desert. Safin reached out with his free hand and placed it in Fadil's, just below where he was supporting the football with his left arm.

'Are you ready to go inside, Safin?' asked Fadil.

'Yes, Fadil,' said Safin. 'Let's do this.'

* * *

Alex was sitting up in bed with his eyes closed, stroking the mongoose that was coiled in his lap.

'What the hell am I gonna do, Tut?' Alex asked the contented creature. 'I'll end up really hurting her feelings if I keep pushing her away like this, and that's the last thing I'd ever want to do!'

Tut chattered a non-committal reply.

'Yes, you're quite right,' Alex said to him. 'I have to tell Yanit everything, just as soon as I can!'

'Tell me everything about what?'

Alex snapped his eyes open and saw that Yanit had appeared in the doorway of his room. She was wearing an expression of extreme uncertainty.

'Yanit, I'm so sorry!' Alex blurted out. 'You were right all along – there _is_ something bothering me, and I should've told you about it when it first happened instead of keeping it from you like this. I feel really, really ashamed of myself!'

'I'm sure there's no need for that, Alex,' said Yanit. 'Are you ready to tell me now?'

'Yes,' said Alex. 'Come and sit on my bed... unless you don't feel like you want to right now.'

Yanit smiled at him, then she crossed the room and perched herself on the edge of the bed.

'I started developing a new power about two months ago, just after my grandpa left,' said Alex. 'I can read people's minds, Yanit. In fact I can't _stop_ reading their minds, whenever I touch anyone!'

'Oh, Alex,' said Yanit. 'That must be very distressing for you.'

'Yeah, it is,' said Alex.

'Are you reading Tut's mind right now?'

'I'm just getting a kind of happy glow from him – I can cope with that.'

'But it's different with actual people, right?'

'Right. The Minotaur says I can train myself to control which thoughts I access, and when I do it, but I still need a lot more practice. I mean, I'm definitely getting better, but...'

'That's why you shied away from touching Fadil earlier,' said Yanit, 'and why you've been brushing off my affections for the past few weeks. You were trying to respect our privacy, weren't you?'

'Exactly,' said Alex.

'You really are wonderful, Alex.'

'But... but... you should be mad at me! I shouldn't have kept this from you, Yanit.'

'I understand why you did,' said Yanit. 'It must have been a very uncomfortable situation for you... my poor, sweet, sensitive boy... and there I was in the assembly hall just now, throwing myself at you like a common harlot! Oh, Alex, I really am sorry.'

'Don't be sorry,' said Alex. 'I wanted to kiss you, Yanit – I _always_ want to kiss you! And I was managing not to read your thoughts – I really was – when suddenly... well, suddenly...'

'What did you see?'

'I got a very sudden, very clear, very intense picture from you. It took me by surprise and I... I just couldn't cope with it, I guess.'

'Was it a nice surprise or a nasty surprise?' Yanit asked.

'It was a surprise I really wasn't ready to get,' said Alex. 'But it definitely wasn't nasty, don't worry about that!'

'Oh dear, I am sorry,' said Yanit. 'I suppose we'd better leave each other alone, then, until you've got this thing under control.'

'Well... yeah, we better had,' said Alex. 'I mean, you don't want to give me unrestricted access to your innermost thoughts and desires, do you?'

'On a personal level, I really don't think I'd mind that,' said Yanit. 'But I don't want to make things uncomfortable or awkward for you, so I'll force myself not to touch you until you say it's safe.'

'Will you really have to _force_ yourself?'

'Oh, yes! _Ever_ so hard.'

'I'm really glad I told you about this, Yanit... and I really wish I'd done it sooner.'

'I'm really glad you told me, Alex, and I really don't mind that you didn't do it sooner.'

They smiled at each other for several seconds, then Fadil and Safin entered the room.

'Alex, I have set up Safin in his shared dorm,' said Fadil. 'If you still want to take him on that guided tour...'

'Oh... yes, of course I do,' said Alex, fixing Safin with a warm smile.

'It seems that now is the time, then,' said Fadil.

Alex nodded, tipped Tut off his lap, jumped to his feet and came over to the doorway.

'It's good to meet you, Safin,' said Alex. 'Fadil's told us so much about you, and we're all really glad to have you here. I'm Alex O'Connell, the Supreme Medjai... but I'm sure you already knew that, so I don't really know why I bothered to mention it.'

'It is a great honour to meet you, sir,' said Safin.

'Just call me Alex,' Alex grinned at him.

Safin grinned back, and held out his right hand. Alex eyed it uncertainly for a few seconds, then he grasped it and shook it firmly.

'You have a good, strong grip there, Safin,' said Alex. 'Okay, let's get this show on the road. Fadil, could you take him along to the assembly hall and wait for me there? I just need to change my shirt really fast – this one has mongoose hair all over it.'

'Certainly, Alex,' said Fadil. 'Come along, Safin.'

Fadil led his brother back along the dormitory corridor. Alex went to his closet and ferreted out a clean shirt.

'Did you get anything from him?' Yanit asked, as she watched Alex remove his soiled shirt.

'Nothing much,' said Alex, taking the time to shake out his new shirt before he put it on. 'Just general nervousness and uncertainty with a twinge of hopeful excitement.'

Yanit bit her bottom lip as she watched Alex completing his shirt-changing manoeuvre. As he pulled the clean shirt over his body, she blinked for the first time since he had removed the old one.

'I was lying about his grip, though,' Alex added. 'He shakes hands like a g... -'

Yanit gave him an admonishing frown, which was belied by the fond smile on her face.

'Like a great Medjai warrior in the very early stages of development?' she suggested.

'Exactly,' Alex grinned.

* * *

'This is the washroom,' said Alex, ushering Safin through the door. 'Just look at that, Safin – more flushing toilets than you could ever hope to use in a lifetime, each in its own private cubicle of course.'

'Wow,' said Safin, as he took in the sight, 'that's amazing, Alex.'

'And on the opposite wall we have almost as many washbasins,' said Alex. 'We do insist that every Medjai brushes his teeth at least twice a day, and takes a shower at least once every two days. And speaking of showers...'

Alex led the way through an archway to the other half of the washroom.

'We have three private shower cubicles, which anyone is free to use at any time with no questions asked,' said Alex. 'In fact, if you ever feel the need to come to the washroom for any reason then you're allowed to do it, even if it's during a lesson.'

'Really?' said Safin.

'Yes, really,' said Alex. 'It's a Golden Rule I introduced. The instructors will soon notice if anyone's abusing this privilege, of course; but no one has yet.'

'That's really cool, Alex,' said Safin. ' _You're_ really cool!'

'Well, you know, I do my best,' Alex laughed. 'We also have an alternative to the shower cubicles. If you don't mind getting naked with a bunch of other guys, you can use the communal shower over here.'

Alex indicated the large translucent curtain that screened the communal shower. The sounds of running water and adolescent chatter were coming from beyond.

'Did you use the communal shower when you first came here, Alex?' Safin asked.

'I sure did,' said Alex.

'Weren't people rude?'

'What people?'

'Bigger boys,' said Safin. 'I mean, you were more than a year younger than everyone else, like me... weren't you?'

'Yes, I was,' said Alex. 'But nobody ever made any personal remarks to me in the shower. They hardly talked to me at all, actually, 'cause they thought I was an outsider... and they did give me a hard time in other places... but never in the shower, for some reason. I guess there's just an unbreakable bond of respect between guys who're naked in the shower together, and nothing could ever make any guy break it.'

As Alex finished speaking, the shower curtain was drawn back from the other side to reveal James and Iqbal, naked and dripping with water.

'I'm telling you, man,' James was saying, 'your ball-bags are well massive!'

Iqbal opened his mouth to reply, then he closed it again and adopted an expression of horror. It was a moment before James understood his friend's reaction, then he too caught sight of Alex. His face fell.

'James,' said Alex, 'what's the Golden Rule about personal remarks in the shower?'

'We, um... we don't make them, Alex,' said James.

'That's right, we don't,' said Alex. 'So can you please explain to me what you were just saying to Iqbal?'

'I was... I was... I wasn't insulting him!' said James. 'I was just telling him that I'm impressed by the size of his balls, that's all.'

'It may not be an insult, but it's still a personal remark,' said Alex. 'And we don't make those in the shower for any reason, do we?'

'No, Alex,' said James, staring at the floor.

'You'd better apologise to Iqbal then, hadn't you?' said Alex.

'I'm sorry I made a personal remark to you in the shower, Iqbal,' James said to his friend.

'That's okay, James,' said Iqbal. 'I know you didn't mean anything by it.'

'Okay, good,' said Alex. 'Now let's all learn our lesson and get on with the rest of our lives, shall we? I want you both to meet Safin, our newest recruit. He'll be joining your classes tomorrow.'

'Oh, hey,' James beamed at Safin.

'Hi, Safin,' said Iqbal. 'It's great to meet you.'

Safin shook hands with James and Iqbal, desperately trying to keep his eyes above the level of their waists the whole time.

'Thank you for your warm welcome,' he said to them.

'You have staff combat training in the morning, don't you?' said Alex. 'Safin will join you for that.'

'But that's not fair!' said James. ' _We_ had to wait weeks before we got to use those staffs for actual combat!'

'Safin will have to wait too,' said Alex, 'but there's no harm in him coming to the class and watching the rest of you, is there?'

'No, I guess not,' said James, folding his arms across his chest.

'You'd better get yourselves dried off and put some clothes on now,' said Alex, 'and let's have a little less of your lip in future, James, okay?'

'Okay,' said James. 'I'm sorry, Alex.'

James and Iqbal smiled at Safin again before they scampered off to find their clothes, shoving each other and laughing the whole time.

'Okay,' said Alex, 'that's pretty much everything. Let's get you back to Fadil.'

* * *

Alex and Safin found Fadil in his room.

'Hey, Fadil,' said Alex. 'We're done with the tour.'

'This place is really cool!' Safin enthused. 'I think I'm going to like it here, Fadil.'

'I am very glad,' said Fadil, smiling at his brother. 'Alex, do you mind if Safin stays here with me for a while? I would like to talk to him and – how do you say it in English? – catch up a bit.'

'Sure thing, man,' said Alex. ' _Ciao_ for now, Safin. I'm really pleased to have you here.'

'I'm really pleased too, Alex,' Safin grinned at him. 'See you later.'

Alex left the room, and Safin came to sit on Fadil's bed. Fadil put an arm around him, and smiled as Safin snuggled up to his side.

'Alex is just excellent, isn't he?' said Safin.

'Oh... yes,' said Fadil. 'He is almost entirely excellent.'

'I can see why he's the Supreme Medjai – he's obviously by far the coolest!' Safin continued. 'Is it true he has magic powers?'

'Well,' said Fadil, 'he certainly has many abilities that could be classed as magic powers, but I'm not sure of the exact -'

'Wow, that's so cool!' Safin interrupted. 'And he took the time to personally show me around the Academy! Jeez, I must be the luckiest kid in the world!'

'Yeah... yeah, I guess you are,' said Fadil. 'So, Safin -'

'Why didn't you and the other guys make fun of Alex in the shower when he first arrived?'

'Er, well... because we liked him, I suppose.'

'No, you didn't – you made fun of him in other places, so why not in the shower?'

'Um... it was because he... well, you see, he has a... what I mean to say is, we didn't really have an excuse... or rather, Alex is lucky enough to...'

'Is it because there's just an unbreakable bond of respect between guys who're naked in the shower together, and nothing could ever make any guy break it?' Safin asked.

'Er... yes,' said Fadil. 'Yes, that's precisely the reason.'

'I thought so,' said Safin.

'Now, let's stop talking about Alex for a while, shall we?' said Fadil. 'What's been going on at home with you and Mama, hmm?'


	2. Chapter 2

Yanit finished passing out the staffs to the new recruits.

'Okay, guys,' she said to the class, 'now get yourselves into pairs and practise the eight standard combat positions. We'll be looking out for the best pair to give us all a demonstration.'

'Safin, I want you to join a pair and observe them,' Fadil said to his brother.

'Okay, Fadil,' said Safin. 'May I go with James and Iqbal?'

'Um, well...' Fadil said uncertainly. 'The thing about that is, you might want to consider -'

'Of course you can go with James and Iqbal, Safin,' Yanit interrupted. 'James! Iqbal! Safin is going to observe you, okay?'

'Sure, cool,' James called across the room. 'Come on over and join us, man.'

Safin smiled, and ran over to James and Iqbal. Fadil fixed Yanit with a frown.

'I was hoping to keep him away from James,' he said.

'Fadil, you can't mollycoddle him like that,' said Yanit. 'He wanted to go with James and Iqbal, and if you'd told him that he couldn't... well, he would've thought you didn't respect his judgement.'

'Well, I don't!' said Fadil. 'James is such a toe-rag, and Safin... well, he's so small and young and innocent and -'

'You'll smother him with that attitude,' Yanit warned. 'Even if you _don't_ trust his judgement, you mustn't let him know that – he has to be allowed to make his own mistakes and learn the lessons for himself.'

'But what if James bullies him?'

'I'm sure Safin won't let that happen, even if it _does_ start to become an issue.'

'I'm not so sure about that,' said Fadil. 'I love Safin with all my heart, and I'm sure that there is a decent Medjai warrior lurking somewhere deep inside him, but... well, right here and right now, I very much fear that he... well, as you yourself might say, Yanit, he has no spunk.'

'I'm sure he has at least a little spunk,' said Yanit, 'even if he isn't yet aware of its existence.'

'Well, perhaps... Oh my God, just at look at what James is doing! I'm going to march right over there and -'

'Let's leave them alone for now. We'll keep an eye on the situation, of course... but let's not just steamroller in there, okay?'

James and Iqbal had stopped fighting each other. James had taken hold of one end of Iqbal's staff and was thrusting it towards Safin.

'Come on, man,' said James, 'take Iqbal's stick and we'll see what you can do.'

'But I'm only supposed to watch you,' said Safin.

'For the first couple of minutes, yeah,' said James, 'then you were supposed to join in.'

'But James,' said Safin, 'in the shower yesterday, you said -'

'Don't be a sissy, Safin,' said James.

'I'm not a sissy!' Safin said hotly.

'Take Iqbal's stick, then,' said James.

Safin grabbed the stick and Iqbal let go of it. James immediately began to rain blows on Safin, which he frantically defended as best he could.

'I'm not going to stand for this!' Fadil snarled. 'I'll take that James out into the corridor and I'll give him such a -'

'Just wait a minute,' said Yanit. 'Let's see how Safin copes with the situation. Maybe he'll show us his spunk.'

Almost inevitably, James's staff cracked down on Safin's fingers. Safin yelled and dropped the stick. Grinning, James whacked Safin on the backside. Safin howled.

'James,' Iqbal said uncomfortably, 'Yanit and Fadil are watching us!'

Fadil made to rush towards the scene, but Yanit held him back. Safin was shaking out his smarting right hand and rubbing his left buttock with his left hand, but he was staring at James with a defiant expression.

'Er... look, man, I'm sorry I hit your hand,' James said to Safin. 'You know I didn't mean to, right?'

'Yes, I know that,' said Safin. 'But you _did_ mean to hit me the second time!'

'I shouldn't have done that,' said James. 'Safin, I'm really sorry that I hit you on the bum – I should've controlled my silly urges and I regret doing it.'

'Just because my brother is staring daggers at you?' Safin said.

'No – because I really regret doing it!' said James. 'Seriously, man, I'm sorry. Are we still friends?'

James held out his hand, and Safin shook it. They smiled at each other.

'Okay, now let's see about giving you some proper combat training, Safin,' said James. 'Iqbal, you take your staff back. Safin, you take my staff.'

Iqbal and Safin both gave him uncertain looks.

'Trust me,' said James.

Iqbal picked up one staff, and Safin picked up the other. James came to stand behind Safin, reached over his shoulders, and placed his hands over Safin's on the shaft.

'I'll help you smash Iqbal to a pulp, okay?' James grinned. 'Just keep your hands under mine, and let me guide the staff. Here, you have to start with your left hand like this, and your right hand...'

'Well, would you look at that?' Yanit said to Fadil. 'The boys worked it out between themselves, and now Safin is getting some decent staff training! James is very good, isn't he?'

'He's brash and selfish and immature and he needs taking down a peg or two!' said Fadil.

There came a cry of pain from Iqbal as James and Safin broke through his defences and prodded him in the midsection. Safin was seen to enquire after Iqbal's well-being, and Iqbal was seen to smile and nod in response.

'I think we're witnessing the start of a beautiful friendship,' said Yanit. 'Let's give it five more minutes and then get James, Iqbal and Safin up here to show the others what they've been doing, shall we?'

'Very well,' Fadil sighed. 'I bow to your superior judgement, Yanit.'

Yanit laughed and punched him on the arm. Fadil smiled weakly.

* * *

Alex emerged onto the desert sand to find Fadil setting up a goal-net.

'Hey, man,' Alex greeted him. 'Do you need a hand with that?'

'Um... yes, thank you,' said Fadil. 'Yanit said she'd help me after she'd fetched the sticks, but I guess we can save her the trouble.'

Alex smiled and nodded, then he bent to help Fadil with the net.

'I heard Safin made a big impression in mock combat this morning,' said Alex. 'I guess he's really a hands-on kind of guy, huh?'

'I did not really want Safin to join in with the fighting yet, but Yanit persuaded me not to make a fuss when he did,' said Fadil. 'I suppose she was right, really... although James was obviously doing all the work in their little display!'

'Well, I guess that's only to be expected,' said Alex. 'And even if Safin isn't particularly handy with a staff, I'm sure he has plenty of other skills.'

'Yeah, I guess he does.'

'Of course he does! I truly believe that absolutely everyone has some kind of special skill that can help to make them a great Medjai warrior; we'll soon find out what Safin's is, and we'll help him to make the most of it.'

'Why are you taking such a special interest in Safin?' Fadil could not help but ask.

'Because I have a special interest in _you_ , Fadil,' said Alex. 'And Safin is your bother, so...'

Fadil opened his mouth to reply, but he closed it without saying anything. Yanit chose that moment to arrive with the staffs, so Fadil and Alex went to help her.

'Thanks,' said Yanit, smiling at them both as she took in the sight of the erected nets. 'Oh good, I see you've got them up. Now all we need is the players.'

Even as she spoke, the new recruits appeared around the rock formation and started heading towards the makeshift sports pitch.

'I need to go speak with the Minotaur now,' said Alex, 'but I'll be back soon to see how they're getting on.'

'Okay,' Yanit beamed at him. 'See you then.'

As Alex took his leave, Yanit cast a look of concern on Fadil.

'Are you okay, man?' she asked him.

'What? Oh... yes, I am fine,' Fadil replied, forcing himself to adopt a smile. 'Thank you, Yanit.'

Before Yanit could say anything else to Fadil, Safin, James and Iqbal ran up to speak to them. Safin was carrying his football under one arm.

'Fadil and Yanit, can we make a request about this games session?' asked James.

'You should always feel free to make a request,' said Yanit. 'Whether it stands any chance of being granted is another matter, of course. But please, give us a try.'

'Safin has been showing us a few moves with his football,' said James.

'He's really good!' Iqbal enthused. 'I used to think soccer was incredibly boring, but now I've completely changed my mind.'

'We were wondering if we could all play a football match today, instead of throwing that hoop around with the staffs yet again,' said James.

'I'd be very happy for us to use my ball,' said Safin. 'I brought it to the Academy because I was hoping it would be useful.'

Yanit and Fadil exchanged a look.

'What do you reckon?' said Yanit.

'I'm not sure,' said Fadil. 'Personally I love soccer, but -'

'We thought you could be the referee, Fadil,' said Safin. 'You know all the rules inside out.'

'Yes, well... I guess it would make a nice change,' said Fadil. 'But we promised Ardeth we wouldn't interfere with his training schedule, so maybe we should just stick with the hoop game.'

'We wouldn't be interfering with his schedule, really,' said Yanit. 'They're supposed to have an outdoor games session now, but there's nothing to say precisely which game they have to play.'

'Don't you think we should at least check with Alex?' said Fadil.

'We have the power to make this decision without him,' said Yanit, 'if we both agree. I think we should go for it. How about you, Fadil?'

'Yes, okay then,' said Fadil, smiling. 'I shall be the referee and we'll see how it goes.'

Safin, James and Iqbal all cheered and high-fived each other. Yanit smiled at them, while Fadil adopted an expression of uncertainty.

'You'd better explain the rules to everyone first,' Yanit said to Fadil, 'then we'll try to get a match going, shall we? Half an hour each end, is it?'

'Forty-five minutes, Yanit,' Safin said firmly.

'Forty-five minutes it is, then,' Yanit smiled at him.

* * *

With an amused expression on his face, Alex came to stand beside Yanit.

'What's this?' he asked.

'Football,' said Yanit, keeping her eyes glued to the game. 'Or do you prefer to call it soccer?'

'Either is fine for me,' said Alex. 'This must be the first ever Medjai match, whatever it's called.'

'Yes – it was Safin's idea,' said Yanit. 'Or it may have been James's... or possibly Iqbal's. The three of them suggested it to Fadil and me, anyway... and we figured, why not?'

'Yeah, why not?' said Alex. 'So, who's winning?'

'No one's scored yet,' said Yanit. 'I hope you'll excuse me for not looking at you, Alex; I'm supposed to be the lines judge.'

'Then you mustn't let me distract you,' said Alex.

Alex stood and watched the game for a few minutes. When James tripped up a member of the opposing team, Fadil blew his whistle to signal a penalty. After a few moments' discussion between the players, Safin stepped forward to take the shot.

Alex watched with interest as Safin tricked the goalie into diving the wrong way, and the ball sailed into the opposite corner of the net. Fadil blew his whistle to signal a goal, and everyone came to congratulate Safin.

'Safin's obviously an expert at this,' Alex mused. 'He totally tricked the goalkeeper using only his feet.'

'Yes, it was an excellent goal,' said Yanit.

'You know, I've been thinking that some of these new recruits could do with improving their footwork in staff combat,' said Alex. 'Maybe regular soccer sessions could help them with that. We could get Safin to demonstrate some of his skills to them. After all, footwork is the foundation of movement.'

'We don't want to make the others resent him by having him teach them stuff when he's only just arrived,' said Yanit.

'Hmm... yeah, that's a good point,' said Alex. 'But I really want to build up Safin's confidence and give him a reason to stay here, and I truly believe that the new recruits could benefit from learning a few soccer skills.'

'I'm sure we can work something out,' said Yanit. 'Let's discuss it with Fadil at half-time; it can't be long now.'

Alex nodded, and turned his attention back to the game. As Yanit had said, it was not long until Fadil blew his whistle to signal half-time. Safin was in the process of giving the ball an almighty kick; he jumped visibly as the whistle sounded, and accidentally sent the ball careening off into the distance. It fell to earth behind a promontory of rock.

'Oh no,' said Fadil. 'Oh, dear lord.'

'Never mind,' said Safin, grinning broadly. 'I'll go get it.'

As Safin ran off in pursuit of the football, the other players retired to the edge of the pitch. Fadil came up to Yanit and Alex.

'It's a pretty good match, I think,' he remarked. 'Not much in the way of goals yet, but plenty of skilful footwork.'

'Mainly from Safin,' said Alex. 'He's obviously a young Peter Simpson in the making.'

'Yes,' said Fadil. 'He has always been slightly better than me, though of course I have never told him that. You don't disapprove of our fresh take on a Medjai games session then, Alex?'

'Not at all,' said Alex. 'In fact, it's given me an idea that I think you'll find very interesting, Fadil.'

* * *

Safin was puzzled not to see his ball waiting for him behind the outcropping. He began to peer around vaguely.

'Looking for something?'

Startled, Safin whirled around to see a robed, cowled figure looming over him.

'Um... yes,' Safin said. 'My... my football.'

'Here is your football, my boy.'

The figure produced the ball from the folds of its robes and threw it to Safin, who caught it deftly.

'Thanks,' he said.

'Perhaps you would like to do me a small favour in return?'

'What kind of favour?' Safin asked uncertainly, trying in vain to discern the features underneath the stranger's hood.

'A favour between allies,' said the figure. 'You are a young Medjai, are you not?'

'Yes,' said Safin.

'Well, I too am a Medjai,' came the reply. 'Can you not tell from my dress?'

'Hmm... well, yeah, I suppose I can,' said Safin. 'Do you live here at the Medjai Academy?'

'No,' said the stranger. 'I am from a branch of the Order that is based far from here. I have an urgent message for the Supreme Medjai, Alex O'Connell.'

'Oh, a message for Alex,' said Safin. 'Sure; I'll deliver it for you.'

'Yes,' said the stranger. 'Indeed you will, boy.'

He took a menacing step forward; Safin stumbled back a little way.

'You're invading my personal space, man,' said Safin. 'Just go ahead and tell me your message, okay?'

'Look into my eyes, boy,' said the stranger, lifting the folds of the hood slightly. 'Look into my eyes, and feel yourself slipping away... look into my eyes – not around the eyes; look _into_ the eyes. You are feeling very sleepy, I think.'

'Yes,' said Safin, his unblinking eyes fixed firmly on those of his companion, 'I am feeling very sleepy.'

'You are now in my power – you will do as I command!'

'I am now in your power,' Safin droned. 'I will do as you command.'

'Good,' said the stranger. 'Tell me, boy; do you have a Medjai dagger of your own?'

'No,' Safin answered. 'I have not been issued with one yet.'

'Curses!' the stranger spat. 'But I'm sure you know where to get hold of one, don't you?'

'I... I know where Fadil keeps _his_ dagger,' said Safin. 'I can easily take it from his room.'

'Very well,' said the stranger. 'Here are my commands. Tonight, when you are sure that everyone else is asleep, you will procure Fadil's dagger and take it to the private room of Alex O'Connell. You do know where that is, don't you?'

'Yes,' said Safin. 'End of the dormitory corridor, turn -'

'All right, all right!' the stranger snapped. 'You don't need to bore me with the details! Now, as I was saying, you will go to Alex's room, you will make your way as silently as possible to where he is sleeping, and you will plunge the dagger into his heart! Do you understand me, boy?'

'Take Fadil's dagger; plunge it into Alex's heart,' said Safin.

'Wonderful,' the stranger chuckled. 'Now, when you return to your football game, you will have no memory of me or of this conversation.'

'I will have no memory of you or of this conversation.'

'Precisely. But you _will_ remember my orders, and tonight you will carry them out!'

'Tonight I will carry out your orders.'

'Which are?'

'Take Fadil's dagger; plunge it into Alex's heart.'

'Good. Now, return to your game.'

Still clutching the football, Safin turned and made his way back towards the pitch.

* * *

'He's been behind that rock a very long time,' Yanit remarked.

'Maybe the ball wasn't so easy to find,' said Alex.

'Ah, look – there he is!' said Fadil. 'Safin! Safin, come over here!'

Slowly and mechanically, Safin altered his course and walked up to Fadil, Yanit and Alex.

'We have some very good news for you, Safin,' said Fadil. 'We've just decided that soccer skills are to become a permanent fixture of the Medjai training regime, and I am to be Head Soccer Coach!'

'Congratulations, bro,' said Safin.

'Ah, but that's not the best news,' said Alex. 'I saw what you were doing out there, Safin.'

'You... you saw what I was doing?' said Safin, sounding uncomfortable with the idea.

'On the football pitch,' Alex elaborated. 'Your footwork is something very special, and for that reason we've decided that you should be Junior Assistant Soccer Coach! How does that sound?'

'It sounds very nice,' said Safin. 'Thank you.'

'How about that, Saf?' Fadil grinned, slapping his brother on the back. 'We're going to whip the whole Medjai Order into shape on the soccer field – you and me together!'

'I'm looking forward to it immensely, Fadil,' said Safin. 'Shall we press on with the game now? Look, I managed to find the ball.'

'Yeah, sure,' said Fadil, still grinning all over his face. 'Let's go for it!'

Fadil put his arm around Safin and led him back to the other young Medjai. Yanit stared after them with a troubled look on her face.

'Did Safin seem okay to you just now?' she asked Alex.

'He did seem a little weird, now you mention it,' said Alex. 'Maybe the excitement of the day is getting to him.'

'He didn't seem very pleased about becoming Junior Assistant Soccer Coach,' said Yanit. 'I mean, he _said_ all the right stuff, but he just seemed kind of distant the whole time.'

'I guess he must've been feeling overwhelmed by the trust we're putting in him,' said Alex.

'Yeah,' said Yanit. 'Yeah, I suppose that could be it. Still, we'd better keep a close eye on him, Alex, just in case something _is_ wrong... like maybe he's upset about something and he doesn't feel he can talk to us about it.'

'You're right, Yanit,' said Alex. 'We'll be sure to do that.'

* * *

Safin entered Alex's bedroom, Fadil's dagger clasped in his right hand. Alex had left the candle burning beside his bed, but he appeared to be sleeping soundly. Safin approached him, one small step at a time.

When he reached the bed, Safin stared down at Alex's rhythmically moving chest; he held the dagger out in front of him, and levelled it over the point where he reckoned Alex's heart to be.

Safin's eyes darted back and forth between the dagger and the prone figure. His brow creased into a confused frown. Then he shook his head, adopted a determined expression and stabbed the weapon downwards.

Alex's left hand shot up and grabbed Safin's right wrist. Safin snarled and yelled in pain and frustration. Alex wrenched the dagger from his assailant's grasp, then he transferred his right hand to the intruder's neck. Safin began to gasp and choke as Alex lifted him into the air. As his eyes adjusted to the candlelight, Alex recognised the features of his attacker.

'Oh my God,' Alex breathed. 'Safin, what the hell is going on here?'

Safin only snarled and screeched in reply, then he struck out at Alex with both hands. Alex reacted by throwing Safin violently to the floor, where he lay in a heap, unmoving.

Alex crossed over to his closet, opened it, and removed the sashes from three of his Medjai robes. When he turned back round, he saw that Safin was on his feet again and running towards him, with Fadil's dagger raised to strike.

Alex threw out his right hand and Safin was hurled across the room, coming to a shuddering halt against the edge of Alex's table. Alex leapt on Safin and slammed his right hand repeatedly against the table until the dagger dropped to the floor.

Safin was making every attempt to claw at Alex with his small fingers, still hissing and snarling like a wild animal the whole time. Alex shoved Safin onto the wooden chair beside the table and dragged his arms behind his back. Working against the relentless thrashing of his prisoner, Alex tied Safin's hands to the back of the chair, then he bent to attach Safin's legs to those of the chair with the other two sashes.

'Now,' said Alex, exhaling heavily as he got back up to his feet, 'can we talk about this calmly?'

Safin growled at him, then he lurched forward and almost overbalanced the chair. At a loss for anything else to do, Alex punched Safin in the face. Safin's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell into unconsciousness. If he had not been tied to the chair, he would have slipped onto the floor.

'Alex, what the hell are you doing?'

Alex whirled around to see Fadil and Yanit standing in the doorway, both wearing horrified expressions.

'We heard the ruckus,' said Yanit, 'and we thought you might be in trouble, but...'

'Why have you tied my little brother to a chair and beaten the crap of him?' Fadil demanded.

'Because your little brother just tried to kill me!' said Alex. 'I tied him to a chair because I didn't want to accidentally kill him while I was fighting him off!'

'Oh my God,' Yanit breathed.

'Where the hell did he even get a dagger?' said Alex. 'None of this makes any sense!'

'That's... that's my dagger,' said Fadil, stooping to retrieve the weapon from the floor. 'I was woken by the sound of someone poking around in my closet, but the intruder had gone by the time I lit my candle. It must have been Safin, and he must have...'

'Alex, I knew there was something wrong with him!' said Yanit. 'Something happened to him today, while he was retrieving his football. It's the only explanation for all this!'

'Yes... yes, you're right, Yanit,' said Alex. 'Now I come to think of it, Safin seemed like he was under a spell, or he'd been hypnotised or something... just now, I mean. He obviously wasn't in control of himself, anyway. We have to get to the bottom of this.'

'Let's bring him round and ask him what he remembers about when he collected the ball,' said Yanit.

'That's if he doesn't go crazy again as soon as he wakes up!' said Alex.

'We'll just have to chance it,' said Yanit. 'I'll go to the bathroom and wet a flannel, then we'll see if we can coax him back to us.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Safin,' Yanit said softly, as she dabbed the damp flannel all over the small boy's face. 'Safin, can you hear me?'

'Wake up now, Saf,' said Fadil, his voice strained with worry. 'Please wake up, buddy.'

'Fadil?' Safin said weakly, as his eyes flickered open. 'What's going on? Why am I dripping with water? Why am I tied to this chair? And why do I feel like I've just been trampled by a herd of camels?'

'He's okay!' Fadil exhaled in relief. 'Oh, thank God!'

'Just try to relax, Safin,' said Yanit, wiping his brow with the flannel. 'Everything's going to be okay.'

'Safin, you just came in here and tried to kill me with Fadil's dagger,' said Alex.

'I... I did?' said Safin.

'Yes, you did,' said Alex. 'I'm sorry I had to bust you up and tie you to a chair, but I really had no choice.'

'That's fine,' said Safin. 'Man, did I really try to kill you, Alex?'

'Yes,' said Alex, 'you did!'

'Can't we untie him now, Alex?' said Fadil. 'He's obviously back to himself.'

'No!' said Alex. 'He can stay tied to the chair until we've worked out what's going on with him.'

Fadil turned imploring eyes on Yanit. Yanit gave him an apologetic look.

'It might be for the best, Fadil,' she said.

'Okay,' said Fadil. 'I suppose you're right.'

'You're... you're not going to untie me?' said Safin, sounding more than a little scared.

'We just want to ask you some questions first, Safin,' said Yanit. 'Do you remember the football match, when you went behind that rock to fetch your ball?'

'Um... yes,' said Safin. 'Yes, I remember that. I went behind the rock... I found the ball... and I came back to join the rest of you.'

'You were behind there for a long time, Safin,' Yanit said gently. 'We think something else must have happened. Do you remember seeing anything unusual? Or any _one_ , maybe?'

'There... there _was_ someone there,' said Safin. 'A... a... a man, I think. He had Medjai robes... but he was wearing a hood, so I couldn't see his face. He had my football, and he gave it back to me. And then he... then he...'

'Did he say anything to you?' Yanit prompted him.

'Yes,' said Safin. 'He said... he said... oh, I can't remember!'

Tears were now trickling down Safin's cheeks. Fadil threw his arms around his brother.

'He's obviously been hypnotised,' said Alex. 'A man in Medjai robes with a hood over his face...'

'The rest of the encounter is clearly still in his brain somewhere,' said Yanit. 'Alex, couldn't you go in there and gain access to it?'

'I... I _should_ be able to do that, yeah,' said Alex. 'But I still can't really control this new power, Yanit, and I don't know if... well, if I can actually do it.'

'Sure you can,' said Yanit. 'You need to give it a try, Alex – you know you do.'

'Yes,' said Alex. 'You're right again, Yanit.'

'What are you going to do to him?' said Fadil, drawing away from his brother and wiping the tears from his own eyes.

'I'm going to read Safin's mind,' said Alex.

'Will it hurt him?' said Fadil.

'No,' said Alex. 'Well, I don't think so...'

'It has to be done, Fadil,' said Yanit. 'We need to get to the bottom of this.'

Fadil nodded, and stepped away from the chair. Alex then knelt on the floor in front of Safin, and looked into his eyes.

'Safin, I'm just going to touch you so that I can read your mind,' said Alex. 'Don't worry – I won't hurt you.'

'Do you promise?' said Safin.

'I promise I won't do anything to cause you distress if I can possibly help it.'

'Okay, Alex; I trust you. Do what you have to do – I'm sure I can take it.'

Alex smiled at Safin, then grasped him by both shoulders. Safin closed his eyes and made a few vocalisations of discomfort, but then he settled down.

'I want you to think back to when you were behind the rock with the man in Medjai robes,' said Alex. 'Can you see him, Safin?'

'Yes,' said Safin, 'I can see him clearly now.'

'Can you hear him too? He's talking to you, isn't he?'

'Yes... yes, he's talking to me.'

'What's he saying, Safin?'

'He's saying I owe him a favour. He's making me look into his eyes. I can't... I can't look away!'

'It's okay, Safin,' said Alex. 'You're here with me now, remember, and we're both completely safe. So, you're looking into the man's eyes.'

'Yes,' said Safin, 'I'm looking into his eyes.'

'What's he saying to you?'

'He's saying... he's saying I have to kill you, Alex. He's telling me to wait until everyone is asleep, then steal Fadil's dagger and use it to kill you. I can't resist him – I know I'm going to do it!'

'He... he's drawn back his hood slightly, hasn't he?' said Alex. 'You can see his face now, can't you?'

'Yes,' said Safin. 'Yes, I can see his face.'

'Try to picture it as clearly as you can, Safin,' said Alex. 'You don't need to try to describe it to me in words – just keep it in your mind for as long as you can.'

'I... I can picture him,' said Safin. 'I know exactly what he looks like! Those eyes! Those horrible, staring, evil eyes!'

Safin screamed shrilly, then he passed out again. Alex let go of his shoulders.

'Did you get anything?' Yanit asked.

'I sure did,' Alex said grimly. 'It was Elder Garth – I recognised him!'

'Oh my God,' said Yanit.

'Elder Garth did this to my little brother?' said Fadil. 'I swear on my honour as a Medjai, he will be made to pay!'

'I'll say he will,' said Alex. 'I just knew that guy would be trouble! We have to -'

'We have to get some sleep,' Yanit said firmly. 'We can deal with Elder Garth in the morning. Right now, we all need to get to bed – especially Safin!'

'I'll take him to my room and he can sleep with me,' said Fadil. 'I don't want him going back to that shared dorm tonight. Oh, my poor little Safin – I have failed you yet again!'

'You haven't failed him, Fadil,' said Yanit, as she bent to untie Safin's bonds.

'Fadil, I got a pretty comprehensive look inside your brother's mind just now,' said Alex. 'It wasn't just the meeting with Elder Garth that I saw. I don't want to betray all his innermost secrets, but I think you should know that there's one person in the world that Safin loves and respects and cares for a hell of lot more than anyone else.'

'You mean our mother?' said Fadil.

'No,' said Alex.

'Our... our father?'

'Good God, no! Safin thinks your father was a complete bastard.'

'He's not wrong there,' said Fadil. 'Surely... surely this person cannot be me?'

'Of course it's you, you plank!' said Alex. 'You absolutely fill Safin's mind, Fadil – he looks up to you far more than he ever did to your father, and he loves you with an intensity that stretches right down to the depths of his soul.'

'I feel the same way about him,' said Fadil.

'I know you do,' said Alex.

'But you haven't read _my_ mind,' said Fadil.

'I didn't need to,' said Alex.

'Thank you, Alex,' said Fadil, grasping Alex's shoulder for a moment.

'Also, while we're on the subject, I don't think Safin would mind me telling you that there's something he really, really wants to do,' said Alex. 'But he can't do it without you there to help and support him, Fadil.'

'What is this thing?' said Fadil. 'I swear upon all that I hold dear, I shall help him to do it at the first opportunity!'

* * *

Early the next morning, Fadil and Safin were standing in front of the closed curtain of the communal shower, both completely naked.

'Are you ready, Safin?' said Fadil.

'I... I think so,' said Safin. 'They... they'll all be bigger than me, won't they?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you know – they'll have more muscles and they'll be further developed and they'll... well, they'll just be bigger than me!'

'That doesn't matter,' said Fadil. 'You said it yourself, Saf – there is an unbreakable bond of respect between guys who're naked in the shower together, and nothing could ever make any guy break it. Besides, you have some very cool bruises to show them from where Alex smashed the living daylights out of you last night.'

'Yeah,' Safin grinned. 'Yeah, I guess I do. Okay – let's do this!'

Fadil smiled and reached for the curtain, then he cried out in pain and lurched forward as he felt a rolled up towel connect sharply with his right buttock.

'Sorry I'm late,' Alex's voice came from behind him. 'So, are we doing this or what?'

Fadil whirled around to look at Alex.

'You're... you're coming too?' he said.

'Of course,' Alex grinned, abandoning his towel on a nearby wooden bench. 'I haven't had a nice communal shower for ages! What do you reckon, Safin? Shall we go in there and show those guys what we've got?'

'Yeah,' Safin grinned back at Alex, 'let's!'

Fadil drew back the curtain to reveal several boys cleansing themselves beyond. James and Iqbal were there, and they smiled when they saw Safin.

'Hi, James,' said Safin.

'Oh, hey!' James greeted him. 'Come and help me give Iqbal a damn good splashing, Saf.'

'Or you could help me give James a damn good splashing instead,' Iqbal suggested.

'Maybe I'll compromise and give you _both_ a damn good splashing!' Safin laughed, and he hurled himself into the communal shower.

'Well, come on,' said Alex, clapping Fadil on the shoulder. 'We can't let the youngsters have all the fun, can we?'

'You go ahead, Alex,' said Fadil. 'I... I don't think I really feel like taking a shower anymore.'

'Don't be silly,' Alex laughed, propelling Fadil past the curtain. 'It just wouldn't be the same without you, buddy.'

* * *

Alex and Fadil were sitting side-by-side on a wooden bench, fastening their trousers.

'You didn't enjoy our shower very much, did you?' said Alex.

'Obviously not nearly so much as you, Safin, James and Iqbal did,' said Fadil.

'I know there's something bothering you, Fadil,' said Alex. 'I understand if you don't want to talk about it, of course, but I hope you know that you really can tell me anything... anything at all in the world... if you want.'

'Don't worry about it, Alex,' said Fadil. 'It's really not your problem.'

'You don't even have to _tell_ me,' said Alex. 'You could just let me take a look for myself.'

Fadil raised his eyebrows and said, 'Can I stop you?'

'Physically, I suppose you can't,' said Alex. 'But I won't do it unless you want me to, Fadil.'

Fadil considered for a few moments, fixed Alex with a weak smile, held out his right hand and said, 'Go ahead.'

Alex grasped Fadil's hand and closed his eyes. He immediately adopted an expression of concern and guilt.

'Oh, Fadil,' said Alex. 'Fadil, I'm so sorry! I should've suggested that _you_ take Safin on the grand tour when he first arrived, and I shouldn't have muscled in on your shower just now! You're absolutely right, man – he's your little brother, not mine!'

'It's okay, Alex,' said Fadil. 'I'm perfectly used to everyone regarding me as second best to you. Ardeth always preferred you as a protegee; Yanit prefers you as a lover...'

'We're not lovers, Fadil.'

'As a boyfriend, then. And Safin would prefer you as his big brother – that's just the way it is and there's nothing to be done about it.'

'That's nonsense,' said Alex. 'Everything I told you last night is true – Safin wants _you_ for his big brother because you _are_ his big brother, and he loves you with all his heart!'

'You have to admit that he was impressed and overawed by you, though. You've read his mind, so you can't tell me that you haven't noticed!'

'Well... _everyone_ 's impressed and overawed by me, aren't they? After all, I'm the Supreme Medjai!'

Fadil laughed, and clapped Alex on the back. Alex smiled at him.

'Believe me, Fadil,' said Alex, 'I'm definitely not trying to steal your little brother! For one thing, I'll have a little brother or sister of my own in a few months – I don't need yours!'

'Yeah,' Fadil laughed, 'I guess not.'

'Now, you have to promise me that you're going to stop all this jealousy nonsense,' said Alex. 'You and I can both be fantastic Medjai warriors and fantastic big brothers, we can both strut our stuff in the shower whenever we want, and it's not a competition, right?'

'Right,' said Fadil, beaming at Alex. 'I shall no longer allow myself to give in to petty feelings of jealousy – I promise you, Alex.'

'Great,' Alex beamed back at him.

'You know, my father often used to tell me, "You must always strive to be the best, Fadil, otherwise someone else _will_ be"... but like you said last night, he was a complete bastard. You are lucky, Alex, to have a good, loyal and loving family.'

'I know I am.'

'I must say, even if Safin _is_ harbouring somewhat fraternal feelings towards you, I can't really object to it,' said Fadil. 'He is my brother and I love him with all my heart, and it only makes sense that he should also love _you_ as a brother because... well, because that is how _I_ love you, Alex. I don't just love you _like_ a brother – I love you _as_ a brother... and I don't mind admitting it, so there!'

'Oh, Fadil,' said Alex, obviously very touched. 'I feel the same way about you.'

Alex and Fadil wrapped their arms around each other and clapped each other on the back.

'Um... do you think we should've put our shirts on before we did this?' said Alex.

'Maybe,' said Fadil. 'But on the other hand, as brothers, we shouldn't mind a little pec-to-pec contact between us, Alex.'

'Yeah,' Alex laughed, 'I guess not.'

'Is this what they call male bonding? I think perhaps I should be jealous.'

Alex and Fadil draw apart and smiled up at Yanit.

'I promise you, Yanit,' said Fadil, 'that was entirely fraternal.'

'Good,' said Yanit, smiling back at them. 'Alex, Ardeth is looking for you. I told him I'd check the washroom.'

'Well, here I am,' said Alex. 'You can go tell him you've found me.'

'Yes,' said Yanit, 'I suppose I _could_ do that...'

Sensing that his presence was no longer required, Fadil quickly pulled on his shirt and jumped to his feet.

'I'll find Ardeth and send him this way,' he said. 'Be good, kids, okay?'

As Fadil took his leave, Yanit sat down next to Alex.

'It looks like you were right about Elder Garth,' she said to him. 'I guess the rest of us really underestimated him as a potential threat.'

'The next time I see him,' said Alex, 'I'll make sure he's never a threat to anyone ever again!'

'You mean you're planning to... to kill him?'

'I... I don't know. But I'm definitely gonna put him on ice somehow!'

'You could easily have killed Safin last night, in the heat of the moment,' said Yanit. 'I don't think anyone could really have blamed you for it, under the circumstances... I'm so glad you managed to keep control of yourself.'

'Yeah, well,' said Alex, 'I'm extremely well practised at controlling myself... and I could never really have killed a little kid like Safin.'

'You're amazing, Alex,' Yanit smiled at him. 'You know, as a wise man once expressed it, you absolutely fill my mind; I love you with an intensity that stretches right down to the depths of my soul.'

Alex smiled back at her, and reached up to touch her cheek. Yanit pulled away slightly.

'Are you sure it's... safe?' she asked.

'Completely,' Alex assured her. 'Ever since I used my new power to burrow into Safin's mind, I've had total control over it. I can turn it on and off like a water faucet... and right now, it's off.'

'No matter _where_ you touch me?' said Yanit.

Alex raised his eyebrows, then leaned in to kiss her. Yanit quickly lost herself in the moment, and wrapped her arms around Alex's body.

'Are you reading my mind right now, Alex?' Yanit whispered after a few seconds.

'No,' Alex whispered back.

'That's probably for the best,' said Yanit.

They kissed again, and held each other tightly. They did not notice a figure entering the washroom and coming up to them.

'Well, this is certainly a typical state in which to find the Supreme Medjai nowadays – half-dressed and playing tonsil-hockey with Yanit.'

Alex and Yanit drew apart, both wearing expressions of embarrassment.

'Yanit, would you mind relinquishing him for a few minutes?' Ardeth continued. 'I need to speak to you alone, Alex.'

'Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Yanit,' said Alex.

'It's okay, Alex – I need to grab myself some breakfast anyway, and Fadil's probably almost polished off the cornflakes by now,' said Yanit. 'I'll see you soon, okay?'

She bent to kiss him on the cheek, then she left the washroom. Ardeth took up the vacant seat on the bench next to Alex.

'The scouts have all ridden out,' said Ardeth. 'They will search thoroughly within a ten-mile radius of the Academy for any sign of Elder Garth. If they are unsuccessful, we shall extend the search this afternoon. And security here will be increased immediately, of course.'

'Thanks, Ardeth,' said Alex. 'We'd better also make it a rule that no Medjai must go anywhere alone until further notice, even if it's only a little way outside the Academy – that's how he got to Safin.'

'It will be done,' said Ardeth.

'I'm sure Elder Garth is a million miles away from here by now,' said Alex. 'He must've felt it when I broke his hold over Safin, and he must've known what that meant.'

'Nevertheless, the scouts will continue to search for him,' said Ardeth. 'For what it's worth, Alex, I am still far from convinced that Garth really poses much of a threat to you. Certainly he seems to be ignorant of the fact that it is now virtually impossible to take you unawares, even when you are asleep.'

'He managed to get an armed assassin into my bedroom in the middle of the night – in my book, that definitely makes him a threat!'

'You are wise to be cautious. Is it true that the new recruits were playing a soccer match when Safin went off and got hypnotised?'

'Yeah, that's true,' said Alex. 'But it could just as easily have happened if they'd been playing the hoop game!'

'Undoubtedly so,' said Ardeth, 'but I seem to remember you specifically saying to me that I still had full control over the training programme, yet no one thought to check with me about this change to the new recruits' schedule.'

'We didn't change your schedule, Ardeth – it said they were supposed to be playing outdoor games, and soccer is definitely an outdoor game.'

'Yes, I see. The old loophole exploitation defence, hmm?'

'Come on, Ardeth – don't be butt-hurt,' said Alex. 'It'll really help the new recruits with their footwork, which isn't what it should be as you already know!'

'I cannot deny that,' said Ardeth.

'Hey, how about this?' said Alex. 'If we haven't seen any improvement in their combat footwork after a month, the Supreme Council will review the decision to introduce soccer into the Medjai training programme.'

'Very well,' said Ardeth. 'Thank you, Alex.'

'No problem,' said Alex. 'Do you mind if I go for my breakfast now?'

'There was just one more thing,' said Ardeth. 'When I came in just now, I couldn't help noticing how... intense things have become between you and Yanit.'

'What of it?' said Alex.

'I just want to urge you once again not to rush into anything that you might regret,' said Ardeth. 'You are still very young, Alex – there will be time for that kind of thing later.'

'There's also time for it now,' Alex grinned. 'Me and Yanit... it just feels right, Ardeth.'

'You may be letting those feelings get the better of you,' said Ardeth. 'I definitely think that Yanit is doing so. When she had her arms wrapped around your bare torso and she was totally immersed in your kiss, I don't think she was thinking of you as a fourteen-year-old at all.'

'Maybe she just figured that age doesn't matter,' said Alex, 'like I did.'

'And in many ways you're right, but... well, have you considered that these feelings you and Yanit have for each other may not be exactly as they appear?'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It's easy to understand why the two of you have always felt a connection,' said Ardeth. 'You both first arrived here feeling like outsiders, and you were both somewhat... starved for company, I suppose one could say. Perhaps you know that Yanit's father passed away very shortly before she came here, and -'

'Of course I know that!' Alex interrupted. 'We exchanged life stories way before we became a couple.'

'Yes, well... clearly such a loss will have left an enormous gulf in her life, and perhaps she has been in something of a rush to fill it.'

'Ardeth, she does _not_ think of me as a father figure!'

'Are you sure? You are, after all, the Supreme Medjai – in many ways, the ultimate father figure.'

'That's nonsense,' Alex said flatly. 'Besides, I wasn't the Supreme Medjai while we were falling in love! Or if I _was_ , none of us knew anything about it yet.'

'But you certainly are – and always have been – a strong male presence, which Yanit will have been yearning for since her father died,' said Ardeth.

'I'm sorry, Ardeth, but you don't know what you're talking about,' said Alex. 'What about me, then? How was I "starved for company" when I first came here?'

'I know you didn't always find your globe-trotting adventures with your parents easy to cope with, Alex,' said Ardeth. 'I know you enjoyed them, and you revelled in them, and you excelled in them... but you did sometimes miss company of your own age, didn't you?'

'Well... yeah, sometimes,' Alex was forced to admit.

'So when you came here to start your Medjai training, you realised that you were about to experience long-term exposure to a group of your peers for the first time in a very long while,' said Ardeth. 'And seeing as Yanit was the only one who was nice to you, perhaps you latched on to her prematurely, and over-invested in her emotionally.'

'I don't believe that, Ardeth,' said Alex.

'And then when Yanit revealed to you that she was actually a girl, your burgeoning hormones thought it was Christmas come early!' Ardeth continued. 'They've led you to believe that what you're doing now is the natural progression of your relationship, but what I'm trying to tell you is that... well, it may not be.'

'Are you a qualified psychologist, Ardeth?' Alex asked wryly.

'No,' said Ardeth. 'I'm just telling it how I see it.'

'And from the outside, I can definitely understand why you'd see it that way,' said Alex. 'From a clinical, factual point of view, there's a lot of truth in what you've said. But we're not dealing with clinical facts here – we're dealing with deep, personal feelings, and they just can't be explained in the same way. Ardeth, don't you know what it's like to love a girl?'

'Well... no, not exactly,' said Ardeth. 'But I do know what it's like to be a young Medjai in over his head.'

'I'm not in over my head,' Alex said firmly. 'You can explain our relationship away all you like, but the fact remains that Yanit and I are in love and that's all that really matters. The circumstances of our meeting and getting to know each other, our situations back home, the fact that she's sixteen months older than me... none of that counts for anything, Ardeth, because we love each other!'

'Perhaps there is truth in what you say,' Ardeth sighed. 'There is much of this world I do not understand; I know that. But I hope you know that my concern for your well-being comes only from the fact that I am extremely fond of you, Alex – that's why I'm urging you to be careful, because I... well, I worry about you.'

'Thanks, Ardeth – I'm extremely fond of you too,' Alex beamed at him. 'But you don't need to worry about me and Yanit. We make each other happy, and we need each other – that's all there is to it.'

'All right, Alex,' said Ardeth. 'I won't bother you any further with my erroneously conceived concerns. You'd better go to breakfast now, hadn't you?'

'Yeah, I had,' said Alex, finally slipping his shirt over his head and forcing his feet into his shoes. 'There'll be no cornflakes left for _me_ today!'

* * *

 _Three weeks later..._

Ardeth led Fadil and Safin's mother into the assembly hall, where Alex, Yanit, Fadil and Safin were all waiting.

'Here he is,' Ardeth said to the visitor.

'Oh, my darling little Safin!' she exclaimed. 'Come to Mama, my precious little cantaloupe!'

Safin did not move, so his mother ran up to him and started showering him with kisses.

'Mama, please stop that,' Safin said uncomfortably. 'I am a Medjai warrior now.'

'Medjai warriors can still be kissed by their moms, buddy,' Alex said with a smile.

'At last we can get you away from this terrible place!' Safin's mother told him. 'Why haven't you prepared your luggage? Go and get it now.'

'Mama,' Fadil ventured, 'is Aunty Valerie...?'

'She passed away last night,' his mother said quietly. 'It was very peaceful. I gave her your love shortly after I arrived, Fadil. She was grateful.'

Fadil smiled at his mother; she looked down at the floor.

'I haven't got time to hang around here all day,' she muttered. 'Safin, why are you not fetching your luggage?'

'Because I am not coming home with you, Mama,' said Safin. 'I am staying here.'

Safin received an expression of outraged horror in return for this statement.

'But you can't _possibly_ stay here!' his mother gasped. 'Stop talking nonsense, boy!'

'It's not nonsense, Mama,' said Safin. 'I like being here and I am going to stay. I am learning so much, and I am feeling better in myself than I ever have before. I'm the Junior Assistant Soccer Coach, Mama – just think of that! I have two best friends, James and Iqbal. And perhaps more than anything else, I want to stay with Fadil.'

Fadil gave his brother a look full of love and admiration. Their mother appeared to be lost for words.

'Well, that is settled, then,' said Ardeth. 'Safin, perhaps you would like to invite your mother to join us for lunch before she continues with her journey?'

'Oh, yes – please stay, Mama!' said Safin. 'Maybe I can give you a quick tour of the place.'

'Well... perhaps I can spare an hour or two,' said his mother.

'Wonderful,' Safin beamed. 'Follow me.'

He grasped his mother's hand and started to lead her from the room. Fadil fell into step with his family.

'Do not worry, Mama,' he said. 'I will take good care of Safin.'

'Yes, I know you will,' his mother sighed. 'I am sorry I called you a wicked boy, Fadil – you are not really so wicked. I know you will look after your brother well, and I am so pleased that he feels ready to stay here with you. I am sorry for the way I have been treating you lately. It's just that you... you remind me so much of your father, Fadil... physically, I mean; not in any other way.'

'It's all right, Mama,' said Fadil. 'I understand.'

Fadil blinked back a few tears and dropped behind slightly. Yanit came to walk beside him.

'So,' she said, 'it appears that Safin may actually have more spunk than anyone. He's been whacked on the butt by James, hypnotised by Elder Garth, and beaten up and tied to a chair by Alex, yet still he wants to stay here!'

'Yes, it is true,' said Fadil. 'If I had possessed even half the spunk five years ago that Safin clearly possesses now -'

'Stop comparing yourself to other people, Fadil,' said Yanit, slipping her arm through his. 'Yes, even your little brother! You're not anyone else. You're you – you always have been and you always will be! And you should stop thinking of that as anything but a plus.'

'Thank you, Yanit,' said Fadil.

'My pleasure, Fadil,' said Yanit.


End file.
